Most people often believe they know everything they need to know about the task of painting, an assumption that often can lead to poor quality work. This specifically applies to the general preparation of areas that are to be painted as much as it does to the actual application of the paint. Therefore, proper preparation of surface areas is easily assessed as the key to overall success in the painting environment. Few people realize this, or even like to admit it, since it leads to increased work. One must be sure that he or she understands and uses the proper equipment for preparation and painting in addition to adhering to proper application procedures to ensure an overall quality paint job.
In the preparation phase, the proper application of masking tape, tacking or the like, is often vital to achieving a desirable and professional looking painted surface. It is a step that is all too often left out, and the final job can reflect its omission. It is easy to start painting and not go through the certain preparation steps. Indeed, for a while the paint job may look satisfactory, but sooner or later the poor quality will appear. Masking off woodwork, trim, doors, windows, and other surfaces with newspaper and masking tape can often provide the results desired. Often, the ease of application of the masking tape, or the like, is inhibited by the tape dispenser mechanism itself. Many dispensers are cumbersome and require the use of two hands to load the tape roll and to actually dispense the tape from the dispenser.
Today, tape dispensers are generally known in the art and can range from very complex devices to those of extreme simplicity. Many tape dispensers provide enhanced convenience and ease of use by simply allowing the dispenser to be located within easy reach of the user and/or work space. In addition, simplicity of dispensers has also provided the convenience of attaching the apparatus to the user's belt enabling a user to dispense tape from their waist area. However, consideration of whether the user was left or right handed and was not considered or even determined to be a factor and was therefore not remedied. Furthermore, many tape dispensers provide various forms of cutting blades used to sever the strip of tape once dispensed to the desired length.
However, in view of the foregoing it would be advancement in the art to provide a tape dispenser system, apparatus, and method wherein a tape roll is easily, quickly, and removably secured onto a expandable tape hub using only one hand wherein the expandable tape hub has a quick release hub expansion mechanism built into the hub. In addition, it would be an advancement to provide the dispenser as described but with the further ability to accommodate left and/or right-handed users. In addition, it would be an advancement to provide a dispenser that provides a way to apply radial pressure to the tape roll while cutting to prevent turning of the tape roll. Such a system, apparatus, and method is disclosed and claimed herein.